


Just, just

by Elfomanka



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfomanka/pseuds/Elfomanka
Summary: Hughie just thinks about things he maybe shouldn't think.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/The Frenchman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Just, just

**Author's Note:**

> well guys I'm still not feeling confident about my English but isn't it a good place to start?
> 
> it's my first work written not in my native language so I hope you'll enjoy it... and you always can close it if it'll be too bad :)

The way Frenchie looks at him makes Hughie itchy, and maybe - just maybe - little horny about, you know, stuff.

Frenchie once said about himself that he makes guns like he fucks - ably enough and good enough to forget about final goal and just start enjoying the process. And, oh dear Lord, Hughie was so into the idea.

"Let's do an experiment", Hughie said then, and everyone laughed.

"Let's do that", Frenchie whispers in his ear in dreams, and sometimes - just sometimes - in real life, but it's never about sex.

What a pity.

About a month later, they are smoking near the Frenchie's house - well, Frenchie is smoking, Hughie is just standing near and inhaling that stuff in mouth-to-mouth position.

"In some countries they call it gypsy kiss", Frenchie says, "and we just did it".

"Then what about the French one", Hughie wants to say so bad, but instead he giggles and goes: "in America we call it "shotgun"".

Frenchie's eyes are wild. There are no irises, just pupils, black, pitch black. For one brief second Hughie thinks that Frenchie can see anything about him, all the secrets, all of his guts.

"Then what about French one", whisperes Frenchie while leaning closer to Hughie's face. And maybe - just maybe - Hughie won't run away.

There is some freaking flammable stuff inside Frenchie, and looks like it just about to explode.

Hughie can't wait for it.


End file.
